Traditional sprinkler systems may include a vertical shaft with extending arms from the shaft to transport and deliver water. Such assembly may also rotate around the shaft such that the extending arms can move and deliver the water in a rotating fashion. However, adapting such systems to also include mounted toys or entertainment systems may pose issues. For example, the rigidity of the system may create a stationary rotating toy that rotates may otherwise does not move in response to the water pressure. Additionally, such rigidity may pose one or more safety issues with respect to children running through and around the sprinkler system.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.